The Diary Of Sonny Munroe
by ChannyAddict
Summary: Did you ever wonder what was going on in Sonny's head in every episode? Well, here's your chance. :  P.S. If you have any title suggestions, let me know. :  Come in and read. You know you want tooooo. :D


**Hello, fan-fiction people! :) This is going to be my first-full story on here. I'm not sure if anyone has done this before, but I'm sure if they have, this won't be the same. In case someone has, sorry. :) The funny thing is, this idea came to me while I was eating cheerios, just like my last story. xD Anywho, this story is going to be about Sonny's diary. She will have an entry for every episode. :D Every episode will be a new chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, although I'm asking Santa for it this year. Maybe this time he will actually say yes. :P**

**P.S. The dates will be of when the episode aired. :)**

February 8, 2009

Dear Diary,

I still can not believe it! I'm actually part of So Random! Today I arrived on set. The place is so huge! Speaking of huge, my gigantic head is plastered onto the side of a wall. I can stand next to it and my eyes are still inches above me. (By the way, I'm talking about my picture eyes.) It was so weird seeing it. Not just from the size, but because it was all touched up. It looked like my skin was flawless, although my skin is far from perfect.

The first person I met was the show's producer, Mr. Pike (he told me to call him Marshall). He seems really nice. I do believe that he is scared of my mom. When she started threatening him with our Wisconsin ways, he got a nervous gleam in his eyes. I'm afraid there will be tension between them in the future. Wow, I sound like a pshcic.

Mr. Pi-I mean Marshall- showed me the Prop House first. Do you know how every little kid always dreams of going to Disneyworld? Well, this room is like an indoor version. It's got several different props, it's own mini kitchen, and a really fun slide. (I secretly went down it earlier when no one was watching.)

Zora Lancaster, the youngest cast member, scared me to death! I was just looking around, and she was hiding in the sarcophagus. She expcted me to knock. Like I really thought someone was going to be in there.

Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell came in shortly after. They're very...interesting. They didn't have the best first impression. Nico was wearing a chicken suit, while Grady was wearing chicken egg suit. From the last part of their conversation, I'm pretty sure Grady was upset because he had to come out of Nico, just like he had to in the barf sketch.

Tawni Hart suprised me. On TV she always looked so down-to-earth. I've seen youtube videos of her before, and she seemed so genuinely nice. I learned the hard way that the nice attitude is all an act. Or maybe it's just because as soon as I saw her I gave her a huge bear hug. I mean, if I was randomly attacked by some stranger, I would act the same. But then again, I am from Wisconsin, where all hugs and cheddar cheese are welcome.

I'm pretty sure Tawni hates me. She seemed pretty mad when she learned she would be sharing a dressing room with me. I'm thinking she has anger management problems. When I was looking around the room, I noticed a part in the wall. It had a lot of dents in it, dents that can only come from darts. I'm gonna try to stay on her good side. Mom says it'll blow over, but I'm not sure. Tawni gave me this whole talk about cheerleaders and sheep independence day, whatever that was supposed to mean. None the less, I'm still a little terrified.

Marshall didn't like Tawni's sketch. i thought it was great, but I still suggested some ideas for a new sketch. It wasn't my best, but the group-minus Tawni-loved it. Which was bad on my part. Tawni got even angrier. If I'm not mistaken, I think she believes I'm going to steal her spotlight. I don't know why, though. She is way more popular than any of us.

I got to end the show. I was so excited about it. Until I accidentally smacked Tawni in the face. Luckily, the crowd thought it was all part of the ending. Tawni might have a slight migrain the next couple of days. Maybe in the future, we'll be able to become friends.

I swear, if Zora hides in that sarcophagus for the third time, I'm gonna pull my hair out. First day on set and I've gotten scared twice. Wish me good luck for tomorrow!

Love,

Sonny Munroe

**So, what did ya'll think? I hope it wasn't too bad. Of course, all pilots are hard to write. It'll be easier in upcoming chapters when Chaddy comes into view. ;) Hehe. Please review! No flames, just critisiscm, please. :)**


End file.
